governments night at freddys 2
by eoinio11
Summary: theyre back for another pizzeria this takes place after the events of the first one
1. Chapter 1

**Governments night at freddys 2: night 1**

**Warning**

**This is not meant to offend any countries so please don't be offended and enjoy oh and another thing there will only be 7 govenments from the last one oh and this takes place AFTER the events of the first government nights at freddys **

…**.**

The main 5 governments and akihto(japan) and nieto(mexico) are back in the second pizzeria

Higgins: so were back

Obama: yep

Nieto: this is not going to end well

Putin: no it wont

They enter the dining area and they look at the show stage

Obama: they managed to rebuild the toy animatronics

Higgins: George gained weight

Abbott: bonnie looks like a girl

Nieto: im in love

Everyone turns to nieto who was looking toy chica

Akihto grabs nieto and heads to the office everyone follows then the phone rings

Phone guy: Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

Cameron; uhh how is he alive?

Abbott: shut up Cameron im trying to listen to the phone call

Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while,

Higgins: we burned

Obama: SHUT UP THAT WASN'T US OK OK

but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?

All: NO

Nieto: yes

-clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.

Nieto: uhh oh

Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!

Obama: put theres only one

All: WHAT!?

You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.

Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow

Obama: WOW 3 AM already

Obama checks the cameras

Cameron: how is phone guy aliv….

Higgins: shut it Cameron

Obama: bunny gone

Putin: on freddy head its useless

Higgins: ill hide in the vent

Obama: wait Higgins bonnie is….

Higgins was already in the vent

Higgins: they'll never find me

Toy bonnie was behind him

Toy bonnie: how you doin

Higgins crawled out of the vent

Higgins: hes in there

Abbott: how are we gonna fend them off no door and one useless head that only one person can use

Toy bonnie crawled out of the vent

Putin: screw it

Putin kicked toy bonnie back into the vent

Obama flashed the light down the hall to see foxy there

Foxy: sup payback time

Higgins: how

Foxy jumped at them

Out of panic nieto flashed the light and foxy stoped

Nieto: what?

Nieto flashed the light at him 5 times and foxy went back

Then toy freddy was in the main hall

Higgins: George you gained weight

Toy freddy: uhh my name is freddy

T freddy: and your gonna die

Then akihto took out a sword and pointed it at t freddy

T freddy: on second thoughts im walking away

Obama was winding up the music box

Toy chica was in the right vent

Nieto checked the right vent and saw her

Nieto: omg chica my lover

T chica: ?

T chica started walking away form the vents

Then 6 am


	2. night 2

**Govenments night at freddys 2: night 2**

**Warning**

**This is not meant to offend any countries so please don't be offended **

…**.**

They all came back for the next night and then the phone rings

Phone guy: Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!

Abbott: thanks.. I think

Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever.

Obam: what*checks the cameras and they were in the parts and service room*oh theyre back

Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too.

One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box.

Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow

Putin: ok….

Obama checked the cameras and withered bonnie was gone he checked the hall lights and w bonnie was there

Cameron: HEY BONNIE what happened to your face

W bonnie: shut up Cameron

W bonnie got closer and closer

Higgins: uh sorry bonnie you cant come over this line

W bonnie: what why?  
Higgins: because you would be breaking the rules

W bonnie: what rules

Higgins: the rules of being a.. pirate

Akihito facepalms

W bonnie: im not a pirate

then nieto checked the vents and saw mangle there

nieto: ahh mangle

mangle: its ric

w freddy was now in the hall

Higgins: George

W freddy: its freddy

Obama: how are we gonna survive now

Putin: we need a distraction

Cameron was gone through the right vent

Cameron went to the show stage and took toy freddys microphone

Cameron: hey everyone gather around we are gonna celebrate uhh toy chicas birthday yea

The govenments were watching through the security cameras

Obama facepalmed

Obama: hes doing the birthday routine again

Cameron: EVERYBODY happy birthday to you

All the animatronics looked at him weirdly

Cameron: uhh anyone wanna hear a joke

Putin: hes gonna die

Higgins: wait is that a good thing or bad thing

Abbott: Higgins

Higgins: fine what time is it

Obama: 4 am

Then there was sounds in the vents

?: hi

Nieto: theres a child in the vent

Obama: go look

Nieto: no

Putin: uhh that's not a child

Obama: what?

Akihito took out an animatronic

Bb: uhh hi

Higgins: what the heck?

Then Cameron came running down the halls

Cameron: it didn't work out

Higgins: what did you say

Cameron: I asked toy chica about her bib going up and it went down

Nieto: you cheating on my girl

Then the animatronics all were infront of the office

Obama: uh oh

Putin: ill fight them

Abbott: no need

Then 6am


	3. night 3

**Governments night at freddys 2: night 3 **

**Warning **

**This is not meant to offend any countrys so please don't be offended and enjoy **

…**.**

They once again return for another night

Obama: were doing well with no defences

Nieto: we need to think of a way to defend from them

Then the phone rang

Phone guy: hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!

Higgins: liar

Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite.

Putin: he has one messed up mind then

They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh...

Mangle(in kids cove): ITS RIC

Cameron: SHUT UP MANGLE

Abbott: shut up cameron

Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment.

Higgins: hes a big liar

It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close.

Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Obama turned on the light and mangle was there

Mangle: who said I was the mangle

Obama checked the cameras and saw w chica was in the vent

Obama: uh guys w chica is in the vents

W chica: YOU BLEW ME COVER YOU IDIOT

Mangle was now in the office

Mangle: my name is ric

Putin: well guess what "ric" nobody cares

Mangle: what?

Mangle then left the office all depressed

Then foxy and t freddy was in the hallway

Foxy: hello

T freddy: hi foxy

Foxy: I was talking to them

T freddy: oh

Akihito was sitting in the corner of the office

Akihito was winding up the music box

T freddy: hey there guys

Foxy jumps

Then Higgins takes out a hurley and sliothar

Higgins hits the sliothar with the hurley and it goes into foxys mouth

Then bb was in the left vent

Bb: bitch please im out

Bb started crawling back the way he came

W bonnie was in party room 1

Obama: don't you dare go into that vent

W bonnie went into the vents

Obama sighed

Obama: you shouldn't have done that t

Then obama put claymores down at the entrance of the vent

Obama: now he wont even dare….

Then the claymore exploded

Abbott: you were saying

Cameron: hey guys look what I found in the storage

Higgins: wait theres a storage here

Cameron: I found this jacket isn't it cool

Putin: why is it purple…..and covered in blood

Cameron puts it on

Cameron: isn't it cool

Then suddenly the marionette comes out of nowhere and starts hitting Cameron

Cameron: o wow ow stop that

Obama: wow Cameron that puppet mustn't like the jacket or you

Cameron: help

Putin: uhh hold on we might be able to see how this fights so hold on this is for science

Then all the governments takes out theyre phones and starts video Cameron getting beaten up and laughing

After a few hours the puppet left and left Cameron with lots of bruises and the governments and animatronics laughing

W freddy: oh man that was hilarious

Higgins: I know right and I have it recorded this is defo for youtube

Then 6am

Cameron: you guys are bollocks


	4. night 4

**Governments night at freddys 2: night 4**

**Warning**

This is not meant ot offend any countrys so please don't be offended and enjoy

….

As per usual they all went to the office and then the phone rang

Phong guy: "Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!

Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to CLOSE for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted.

Abbott: liar lies!

Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare.

Nieto: someon hacked animatronics

Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. GOOD night!

Akihito winds up the music box

Putin checked the hallway lights to see foxy there

Foxy: no more distractions im gonna kill you all

Higgins checked the right vent to see mangle there

Mangle: not if I kill them first

Foxy: ohh its on

Obama flashed the lights at foxy 5 times

Foxy went away

Cameron checked the cameras

Cameron: guys…

Higgins: shut up Cameron

Cameron: BB!

Everyone looks at the left vent

Mangle: PAY ATTENTION TO ME!

Akihito points his sword at mangle

Mangle: uhh ill just hang here on second thoughts

Obama: ok does anyone have any long ranged weapons here

Higgins: no

Camron: no

Nieto: I have a harpoon

Everyone looks at him weirdly

Obama: what?  
Nieto: yea

Bb came out of the vent and everyone was gone

Bb: huh?

The lights flicker and then nieto is beside bb with a harpoon aimed at bbs head

Nieto: hows your night? Mine is well ravishing now how about you go back into that vent befor I shoot this right into your thick plastic skull

Bb: ha… ha…good idea

Bb goes back into the vent

W freddy was in the hallway

W freddy: HIGGINS

higgins: aw crap… hi George

w freddys eyes twitch

w freddy: YOUR DEAD!

Higgins: no…..

W freddy: YES

Higgins: no

W freddy lunges at him

Then a harpoon hits w freddy in the head

Foxy carries w freddy away

Then the music boxes tune was heard

Putin: Akihito?  
Akihito: …たわごと…

Obama checked the cameras only to see marionette hallucanations in the main hall

The marionette was right infront of the office

Higgins: quick shoot a harpoon at it

Nieto fired a harpoon at it but it missed

W bonnie came out of the corner

W bonnie: hey do you have any selo-

The harpoon just misses him on his right side

W bonnie:…. On second thought never mind*walks back to the parts and service room*

The marionette was about to jumpscare them but it went 6 am


	5. night 5

**Governments night at freddys 2: night 5**

**Warning**

**This isn't meant to offend any countrys so please don't be offended and enjoy**

…**.**

The owner was waiting for them at the entrance

Owner: hi everyon- whats with the weapons

Obama: oh err its-

Nieto: bring your weapons to work day

Owner: i….see well have a good night

The owner left and They went to the office the phone rang

Phone guy: Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees.

Obama: was it just locked down or what

Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available.

Everyone: yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!

Obama: we have weapons on our side so its ok

Cameron: yea lets kick some bottom

Abbott: shut it Cameron

Obama flashed the light only to see t freddy

T freddy: hey there guys

Obama: go away please

T freddy: ok

T freddy walks away and then turns around

T freddy: hey wait a second!

T freddy ran at them

Out of the panic Higgins shot him with a A.U.G

Obama: WERE NOT MEANT TO SHOOT THEM!

Higgins: sorry

Putin: idiot

Nieto: foolish Irishman

Cameron: yea

Higgins: im going to go to the toilet

Higgins brought the freddy mask

When in the toilet Higgins saw a man in a purple jacket and purple jeans staring at him

Higgins:…..f*ck this sh*t im out im out yea

Obama: wow Higgins that was fast

Higgins: some douche is in the toilet

putin: WHAT!

Foxy was in the hallway

Putin shoots foxy with a shotgun but no effect

Putin: good rocket launcher-WHERES THE ROCKET LAUNCHER

Nieto looks at cameras only to see bb carrying the rocket launcher in the left vent

Bb: HEY NIETO ABOUT LAST NIGHT!

Nieto: ahhhhh

T bonnie was In the right vent

Higgins: t bonnie in right vent

Obama flashed foxy 5 times then he left

Then w chica was in the hallway

W chica: obama long time no see

Obama: chica long time no see

The marionette was behind chica

Then purple guy out of the bathroom

Purple guy: marionette long time no see

Marionette: purple guy long time no see

W chica: OK BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP

Bb comes out of the vents with the rocket launcher

Bb: HEY NIETO

Nieto ran down the hall and pushed w chica and marionnet out of the way

Nieto hides in the parts and service room

W freddy behind nieto

W freddy: hey there buddy whose it going

Meanwhile at the office toy bonnie was about to jump at them

Putin: DUCK!  
Cameron: where

He just avoids toy bonnie

Cameron puts on the flash light and t chica was in the hall

Cameron: oh theres the duck

T chica: SILENCE I KEEL YOU

Then nieto hugs t chica

Nieto: make him stop

Bb now has a chainsaw

T chica: bb stop

Bb: no

Then the mangle was in the office

Higgins: SPIDER-FOX

W freddy was In the hallway

W freddy: HIGGINS!

Higgins: ah crap

W bonnie was in the left vent

W bonnie: hi

T freddy was now also in the hallway

Then the music box tune was heard

Higgins:uhh what do we do?

Obama there the right vent

The govenments(except nieto) went in there only to meet t bonnie in the middle

T bonnie: h-h-hey there buddy

Obama: damit gentleman move back

They went back only to see the marionnet covering up the exit

Marionnet: YOUR DEFEATED NOW BITCH!

Higgins: uh…

Then somebody grabbed t bonnies leg

It was nieto wearing the freddy mask

Obama: nieto I owe you a lot for this

Nieto: you do….

Higgins: wait what about bb

Nieto looks behind him only to see bb with a minigun

Bb laugh like a maniac

Nieto: damn

Putin: wait a second shield

Putin picks up t bonnie

Putin: get behind me

Bb shoots the minigun but toy bonnies body shielded it

After the minigun ran out of bullets nieto punched him in the face

Meanwhile the rest of the animatronics were around the office wondering where the governments went

Marionette: they were in the vents

W freddy: which one

Marionette: the left one or the right one

T chica: hold on a second

All the animatronics looked at her

T chica: who took my cupcake!?

W bonnie: IT WAS THE RUSSIAN WHO TOOK IT

Putin was in the hall holding the cupcake

W freddy: putin what are you doing

T chica: THAT'S MY CUPCAKE

Putin: no its not

T chica: YES IT IS GIVE IT BACK TO ME!

Putin: the cupcake came to me in a totally free democratic process oh whats that cupcake you want to be eaten by Russian

The rest of the governments comes out of the party room 2

T chica: im outraged

Cameron: do something barrack

Obama: as the worlds international policeman I will take action

Cameron: yea

T chica: now he will be sorry

Obama: now vlad that cupcake is the property of t chica and you have to give it back

Putin: or what

Obama: we will consider..sanctions

Putin: sanction my big hairy bubosc

Everyone gasps

Obama: let me be clear I will take action I will unfriend on facebook I will restrict your acess to

Then putin walked away

Putin: bye bye

T freddy: he getting away… again

Obama: no he isn't look what I have

Obama takes out a tablet

T chica: what are you going to do sad face him to death

Obama: im gonan do what every freedom loving democrat always does

W chica: what?

Obama: armed illegal drone strike

Then a drone come out of nowhere and obama is controlling and it goes after putin

Cameron: hooray barry you show them

Obama: FIRE!

W freddy: no wait

Obama: oh that was purple guy

Obama: yea murica

Cameron: hazza

Then the drone locks onto Cameron and it fires

Obama: are you alright dave?

Cameron: don't worry about me as long as I get to hang out with you im fine

Everyone groans then 6 am


	6. night 6

**Governments night at freddys 2: night 6 **

**Warning**

**This is not meant to offend any countries so please don't be offended and enjoy**

…**.**

As they all came back and went for the office Higgins asked a question

Higgins: why are we doing another night I thought we were on the day shift

Obama: were doing this for charity Higgins

As they got to the office the phone rang

Phone guy: Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while.

Higgins: wait closed down.. IM OUT!

Obama: Higgins wait we were asked to do this

Higgins groans

Higgins: fine

Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck.

Abbott: DAY SHIFT

Higgins: you don't think that yellow suit is….

Putin: no that thing doesn't excist

Then gf was in the office and putin points at it

Putin: IT'S THE THING THAT DOESN'T EXCIST

Then golden freddys head comes flying down the hall and it hit putin

Putin: AHHHH

On everyone elses perspective

Putin points in the corner

Abbott: uhh

Cameron: is he..

Obama: shut it Cameron vlad are you ok then utin screamed and he fainted

Higgins: to much vodka

On putins perspective

Putin was outside a what looked like a small restaurant with freddy carrying around cupcakes to children inside and one beside him crying

Putin: uhh?

Putin tries to reach out to the child but his hand goes through the child

Putin:!

Freddy looks at putin with a sad face

Putin: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!

Just then a purple car stops on the road behind them and the purple man steps out and stabs the child and drives of

Putin:!?

Then he got jumpscared by the marionette

….

Meanwhile with everyone else

Higgins was eating a kinder bar

Abbott: Higgins why are you eating that?

Higgins: won it

Abbott: does are for children

Higgins: don't care

Then Higgins turns around to see w freddy standing there eyes focused on the kinder bar

Higgins: uhh hi George

W freddy: 1 its freddy and 2 can I have that bar

Higgins: what no

W freddy: come on to be honest I got brutally slaughtered yesterday and im not feeling the best

Higgins: no….wait what

Just then foxy jumped at Higgins

Foxy: KINDER BAR!

Higgins ducks and foxy crashes into the wall

Cameron: wait you have a kinder bar

W freddy; shut it Cameron its mine

Higgins: uh no its not yours

Freddy growls

Obama: now can we settle this in a free and democratic way

Then t bonnie tackles obama

T bonnie: THE KINDER BAR IS MINE!

Akihito: …

….

Meanwhile with putin

Putin was in what looked like a freddy suit

Putin: WHAT AM I DOING IN BEAR?

Putin saw the puppet infront of him and the puppet ushered him to follow putin tried to leave but couldn't he had no choice but to follow. They were going around for awhile until they entered a certain room the marionette went to the left putin tried to follow but then the purple man came into contact with him then nothing…..

….

Meanwhile Higgins was hiding in party room 2 with the vent covered up everyone else was with him

Cameron: uh chaps

Higgins: shut up Cameron we need a plan

Cameron: chaps..

Abbott: be quiet Cameron

Cameron: guys

Obama: WHAT!

Then the withered animatronics look at party room 2

W freddy: kinder bar

Cameron: we forgot putin

Higgins peeped his head out the door only to see Putin's body lying in the office

Abbott: someone needs to get him

They all turn to Cameron

Cameron: ok seriously this needs to stop

Akihito:…..just shut up and get him

They all turned to Akihito in surprise

Obama: wait you can talk!

Higgins: wait who is that guy again

Cameron went out only to see the withered animatronic

Surrounding the door

W bonnie: wheres the kinder bar

Cameron looked over only to see the toy animatronics dragging putin away

Cameron: ok Cameron think he look uhh purple

W freddy: PURPLE WHERE

They all turn away only for Cameron to slip away after the toy animatronics

….

With Putin

Putin was now in the room and was the puppet

Putin: this is ridiculos now

Putin got the instruction give gifts and he gave gifts to four child corpses then he got the instruction to give life

Putin: what does that mean?

He went around and put masks on the children then in the corner of his eye he saw a fifth child he was about to go over to it the gf jumpscared him

….

With everyone else

Cameron was sneaking up behind the toy animatronic

Cameron: think what to do

Cameron threw a kinder bar rapper past the toy animatronic

T bonnie: was that?

T freddy: KINDER

The toy animatronic dropped putin and went for the rapping

Then Cameron grabbed putin and ran

….

Putin

Putin was in the first pizzeria and saw foxy running past

Putin:?

then he saw foxy run past a second time

Putin: what

The third time foxy ran past he didn't come out putin walked in to see dead children then foxy jumpscared him

Putin then woke up and they were in the office

Obama: hey your awake don't worry were you stressed so much you passed out was it about Ukraine

Putin:…..what?

Cameron: hes got amnesia

Putin: no I don't shut up

Then 6 am


	7. the day shift

**Governments night at freddys: the day shift**

**Warning**

**This is not meant to offend any countries so please don't be offended and enjoy**

…**.**

The managed to rest until 12 o clock in the afternoon then they came in

When they entered they saw a birthday party in full swing

Nieto: are we late

Obama: no just keep an eye on the animatronics

Higgins went to keep an eye on the toy animatronics

Higgins: uhh hi george

T freddy: its fredd- err

All the children and adults were staring at t freddy

T freddy: this is my uh cousin george

Higgins: WHAT!?

T freddy: play along

Higgins: your not going to get away with this

Meanwhile Putin, Obama and Cameron were watching kids cove

Cameron: so just keep an eye on the animatronic that will be easy

Obama: wheres nieto

Nieto was infront of the parts and service room just then door busted open and foxy was standing there

Nieto: uh hi foxy

Foxy screamed and ran at Nieto

Nieto ran into the dinning area to see the toy animatronics and the humans staring at him

Foxy follows

Kid: mommy look its foxy the pirate

Everyone claps for him

Foxy the bites a nearby security gaurds face off and everyone freaks out

Nieto faints

Meanwhile Obama and Putin heard the commotion and went to investigate

Obama: what happened

Abbott: foxy attacked

Putin: where is he

Abbott: Akihito is taking care of foxy

Nieto woke up but then seeing the faceless guard he fainted

Cameron: GUYS!

Obama went in only to see Cameron holding mangle away from his face trapped in all his wires

Obama: dammit Cameron

Cameron: he started it

Mangle hat black with white dots

Purple guy came in for his shift so none would be suspicious and saw it all

Akihito sliced foxys head of

Higgins: wakes up nieto

Higgins: Nieto! By god if you faint again take care of the faceless man

Nieto: ok

Obama called in the united states army

They came in and immediately aimed at Putin

Obama: stand down he isn't the cause of this

They stand down and they manage to get mangle of Cameron

Owner: im terribly sorry this is the first time this happened

Obama: its ok

Owner: im gonna close the place down and scrap the animatronics

Obama: alright but I have a request

Owner: whats that

Putin: we scrap the animatronics

Owner: ok…

Cameron: what are we doing

Putin: resting then were finishing this once and for all

….

Purple guy was outside on the phone

Purple guy: theyre coming here tonight

?: you will come here tonight aswell and pick them off one by one they will pay for what they did to me

Purple guy: of course and who much am I being paid

?: 10000₩

Purple guy: ok ill do it

….

This is just a short chapter to get lead up to the finale


	8. NIGHT 7 FINALE

**Governments night at freddys: night 7(finale)**

**Warning**

**This isn't meant to offend any countries so please don't be offended and enjoy**

…**.**

They all return to finish it once and for all

Abbott: hey obama?

Obama: yea

Abbott: I think we need more people

Obama: I thought you would say that

Abbott: please don't tell me you brought Julia Gillard into this please no

Obama: what no

Abbott: oh good

Obama: I contacted a few governments to help us here

Just as Obama said that 5 black hummers parked outside the pizzeria

Then Benigno Aquino III(Philippines), Felipe VI (spain),harper(Canada), Heinz Fischer(Austria) and Abdullah al-Thani(Libya) stepped out of them

Higgins: harper get over your fear of bears yet

Harper: shut up Higgins

Higgins laugh

Obama: thanks for coming gentlemen now we have been giving the opportunity to terminate the animatronics

Aquino: why us

Obama: theyre abit aggressive and will try to kill you so we need you

Felipe: ok that's why you told us to bring weapons

Fischer: YOU TOLD ME WERE GOING ON A HUNTING PARTY

Obama: we are

Putin: hey you told me you were inviting Ukraine

Obama: he said he couldn't make it

Putin: bull

Nieto: lets move in

They all go in right after that a purple car stops on the street and the purple guy goes out and goes in with a lot of knives and guns

Nieto: ok heres the plan 6 on the withered 6 on the toys

Obama: ok Higgins, Putin, Akihito, Felipe, Aquino and I will take the withered the rest of you take the toys

Everybody nods in agreement

Obama: everyone got a weapon

everyone nods

Obama: good

Obama: lets move

The two groups splits up

Nieto: T Freddy Im sorry it has to end this way

T freddy: what are you doing?

Harper: were gonna murder you

T Bonnie: sayyyy whaaa

Harper shoots T Freddy with an AK-47

T Bonnie jumps at harper

Harper: woah

Mangle heard all the commotion and was about to go out but al-Thani was next to mangle with a revolver

Al-Thani: hi there

Abbot was watching the whole thing unfold when he saw Purple Guy entering the building

Abbot: dammit Cameron YOU FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR

Abbot: excuse me sir this close

Purple Guy took out a SMG

Abbot: Sir sir please remove your weapon

Abbot quickly threw 2 smoke gernades that covered the entire main area just then the puppet came out of the box

Puppet: whats going on

Cameron: hey what happened

T chica: Toy bonnie...toy freddy?

Then a gunshot was heard

...

The other group went into the main hall only to see foxy in the office

Obama: Higgins take foxy

Higgins: right... how

Obama: the way you always do take Akihito with you

Higgins groans: fine

Akihito: ...

Higgins and Akihito approaches foxy then Higgins trip and fall and foxy turns around

Akihito facepalms

Foxy: we meet again Higgins

Higgins: last time

Akihito: ...

Foxy: you brought ye ye ye silent mate ate ate

Higgins takes out his hurley stick

Akihito takes out his sword

Foxy: ye'll be walking the plank

Higgins tries to hit Foxy but he dodges it but didnt see Akihito and Akihito decapitated Foxy and a ghost came out

Higgins: WTF!

Akihito: !?

Ghost: he is here

Higgins: who?

Ghost: him

Higgins: you could be descriping Obama for all we know who is he

Ghost: murderer

Higgins: AL?

Ghost: impecile no

...

Obama and co were outside the parts and service room

Putin: ok we go in and shoot them till theyre destroyed just then W Freddy opens the door

W Freddy: can we help you- oh its you guys

Putin then shoots freddy in the face destroying him

Felipe: why did you do that!?

Putin: what?

W Chica: wtf

Putin: chica wanna eat?

W Chica: I could

Putin: good

Just then Putin throws 10 gernades in chicas mouth of wires and kicks her into the room then she and W Bonnie blows up just then ghosts came out of W Freddy, W Bonnie and W Chica and they possesed Obama, Putin and Felipe

Aquino: ?

They turn to face Aquino and aimed their gun at Aquino

Aquino: SHITTTTTTTTE

Higgins, Akihito and the ghost came to them

ghost: GUYS CALM DOWN

Then they hear bullets and punching coming from a smokey main area

The ghosts come out of obama, putin and Felipe

Obama: let me be clear.. that felt wierd

Putin: uhhh

Felipe: it wasnt so bad...

everyone looks at him

Felipe: what?

Higgins: nothin nothin

then an explosion was hear from the main area

Obama: it sounds like its getting abit out of hand out there

Putin throws a gernade into the battle

Putin: im sorry what?

Obama: your not helping

The ghost went into the battle

Higgins: hey!  
They followed the ghost

Aquino: I cant see anything!

Nieto threw an axe at ballon boy

Nieto: guys

Obama: nieto whats going on

Nieto: things got out of hand a man dressed in purple walked in and it all got out of hand

Nieto ducks as a grenade thrown by ballon boy flew over him

Putin shot ballon boy

Abbot: you took care of the withered animatronics

Obama: yea

Cameron: guys help

Higgins: shut up cameron

The purple guy exited to the office with the puppet and the ghosts in pursuit followed by the governments

Purple Guy: you think you have won I WILL COME BACK I ALWAYS DO-

Purple guy was then shot and everyone turns to Higgins

Higgins: he talks to much

The governments walked out of the pizzeria

Cameron: hey the pizzeria didnt set fire this time

Suddenly the pizzeria bursts into flames

Obama facepalmes

_**THE END**_

...

**FINISHED**

**I WAS THINKING OF DOING A SUB SERIES CALLED GOVERNMENTS NIGHT AT FREDBEARS FAMILY DINNER IF YOU THINK ITS A GOOD IDEA TELL ME IN THE REVIEW SECTION AND WHO WAS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THIS STORY**


End file.
